A taste of something sweet
by Violets in the rain
Summary: After Raw goes off the air, Randy Orton only wants one thing-see his girlfriend. Why the sudden appearance of Eve Torres treatens to ruin his night? *SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton entered the man's locker room to find that it was empty since the other superstars hadn't appeared yet, probably still hanging out in the catering area. His shoulder was killing him more than ever and saying he was tired would be too softly said. Tonight's show came great and surely was going to hit all the ratings, which definitely was good for business but honestly speaking The Viper was slightly interested in after he was longing and thinking for something completely different that had nothing to do with wrestling, at least not in that way.

There was only one thought nestled in his mind, which even eased the pain. The happening in his mind was drawing dirty pictures regarding a certain person and for his surprise despite his tiredness and all the exhaustion, his uncontrolled desire was stronger like never before.

He wanted _her_, oh, god, he wanted _her_ so much, everything about _her,_ he ached with it. He could hardly remember a time for the past few months when he hadn't wanted _her,_ not just with his body but with his heart, with the entirety of who he was. He was yearning to join himself with _her,_ become one in every way possible. He needed to be absorbed by _her,_ he would give himself with a great pleasure to _her_ so deep that he'd never find his way back out.

He grabbed the bottle of water and took rather large sips as his primal instincts talked and he promised himself that tonight he would fuck _her_ so that she would not remember her own name at the end.

After he finished the last of his water, he smacked the bottle, throwing it in the trash. He then pulled out a clean towel from his duffel bag and got in the shower, stripping his ring gear off.

Hell, he was already half aroused only because of the wild thoughts of _her_ and the cold shower had to stop this if he didn't want to be get caught jerking off like some puberty aged kid.

He couldn't wait to get out of there, go in the hotel where he was going to let himself be lost in the carnal pleasures.

Dear God, he was dreading the moment when he would bury his fingers in her hair…the moment when he would inhale her amazing scent ….. the moment when he would kiss her soft lips… the moment when he would taste every inch of her delicious body.

He'd studied her curves so many times that he had conjured up enough fantasies to feel it now so real.

He huffed in an almost irritated way , impatient to see _her_ just as he always was. He wanted to feel her hands on his body. He wanted to feel _her,_ touching _her,_ pleasuring _her,_ bringing her to orgasm.

No one smelled like _her. _

No one looked like _her._

She was the perfection.

Once again, he was torn between his desires and fantasies.

He groaned loudly in response to his insane thoughts.

It came natural for him to be lost in that incredible mix of beautiful eyes, splendid smile, fucking fantastic body, and man she had legs to die for.

In two words simply gorgeous.

Fuck, did he really was so deep into that woman?

Yeah, he wasn't afraid to admit that she was making him feel things he had never truly felt before.

Of course, he loved his ex wife and when he first met the mother of her child there were real feelings, but now was different. It was one thing what you feel at the age of 24 and it was absolutely another thing to fall in love at 33.

And he knew the sex was not the only thing that attracted him to the woman that was in his life now. He just liked to be with _her_. She made him feel different. And the thing that amazed him most was although her beauty she was a simple girl. She wasn't boring, annoying or demanding attention, and he felt comfortable with _her_. They always had something to talk about with each other, and recently when he was busy with all the title thing going between Smackdown , Raw, autograph signings, meetings and she on the other hand also busy with her things most of the time they were spending on the phone and Skype.

He realized that he felt better only when he could hear her voice. She never accused him that he didn't give her enough attention or that they didn't go out often. When he was mad or something she immediately found the right words to calm him.

Her laugh made him laugh even more. To him she was something really special and he was more than comfortable with that. He wasn't quite sure what, maybe it was just that she understood him better than anyone else.

He smiled at the memory of how the things between them happened, because the funny thing was that though they were working together for years, they had never been close, she was clearly trying to avoid him, and he didn't give a damn about the divas because he was a married man. They had different circle of friends on the roster never spending really much time together backstage. Of course he never denied the fact she was extremely beautiful and sexy but never in a million years he believed something would happen between them.

But where he was now… head over heels in love with _her_. He knew he'd never want another woman the way he wanted _her._

Still their relationship wasn't in public and they managed to keep it secret, though few people were aware of their affair. The one was Punk and not because Randy decided to open his heart to him but the bastard caught them in one of the parking lots seeing her leaving his tour bus. Though The Apex Predator of WWE and The best in the world weren't friends they respected each other enough to be acting civil to one another. But Randy had to admit one thing for Punk. He was a man you could rely on no matter what. The Viper trusted him knowing that he would never open his mouth for something that didn't concern him. The other person who knew about them was Joe Anoa'i but this time was Randy who told him. Usually Cena was the man who first knew about what happened in Randy's life but since John started dating Nikki , Randy couldn't tell anything to him and not that he didn't trust his best friend but he knew that John was sharing probably everything with the Bella twin and it wasn't a secret for anyone that Nikki's mouth was bigger than the Grand Canyon.

Joe was a decent guy and since Randy began to work more with the Shield they became close and started spending more time together.

Randy finished his shower, and walked out in just his towel seeing all the three members of Shield, Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Ziggler, Del Rio and Van Dam ready to hit the showers too.

"Hey, Orton! You are quick, man," Show noticed.

"I'm in a hurry," Randy said, drying his body with a towel.

Before someone could make any comment, the locker room door opened and the Cena's smiling face peered inside.

"Great job tonight, guys."

Randy couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. John was really annoying sometimes in the quality of the face of wwe when he tried to give assessments to the others. The man thought he was the wrestling God and the fact he was injured couldn't stop him showing up backstage using the excuse he was there for his girlfriend.

Under other circumstances, Randy would be glad to chat with his long time friend but tonight wasn't the night.

"I'm here on a particular mission," John announced cheerfully.

_Of course you are. _Randy thought.

John definitely got on his nerves.

"As most of you already know Eve Torres is here tonight and Nikki decided to organize a party for her. So, I want you guys be there."

"What?" Randy yelled spontaneously.

"Come on, man! You obviously have forgotten what it means to have fun. It's high time for you to get that pretty head of yours out of your ass."

"Who the fuck cares that Torres is here?" Randy ejaculated sincerely.

"What's your problem, man?" John demanded confused.

"My problem is that I don't give a shit that some former diva decided to show up tonight and more over me to entertain her. Why should I be there? I don't even know her that much."

"Don't be asshole, Orton."

Randy took a deep breath, trying to control his temper, "Look, John, I understand that you and that girlfriend of yours have decided to play event planners but I've got other plans so I can't come. I'm sure Torres wouldn't suffer that much."

"There is no need you to stay for long. You can at least come say hi," John continued insisting, "We have reserved the club in the hotel where we are staying at tonight so you can leave whenever you want."

Randy sighed, shaking his head helplessly. His eyes met those of Joe who gave him a sympathetic look, as he perfectly knew the real reason Randy didn't want this party to happen.

Not wanting to quarrel with John anymore realizing that it was absolutely useless, The Viper removed his towel to pull on his jeans not bothering to put his boxers first.

He still couldn't believe that his best friend and that stupid girlfriend of his just ruined his night.

"So, you are coming right?" John didn't give up, "Come on, I assure you, you won't regret it. You need to have a little fun. You have been working really hard for the past two months."

"You have no idea what I need so shut the fuck up," Randy hissed as he put on his cologne. Then grabbed the phone from his jacket and headed to the bench, taking a seat.

John whistled between his teeth and leaned to Daniel in the manner of a conspiracy, "The man need to get laid badly. I have to talk to Nikki to hook him up with someone. He is suffering the effects of too much stress."

Randy pushed the favorite's button from his call list and _her_ name flashed on the screen. He quickly started pushing the buttons to write a text message.

_Babe, did you hear the news? Change of plan_

_Just did;-( I'm sorry…. _

_Can't we just escape?_

_Randy, no… we can't do that. It would be rude. All from the roster are going to be there. We will make a bad impression._

_I don't give a shit_

_Come on … Don't pretend you don't want to see Eve…:-P_

_Be sure she'll pay me for that_

_Yeah, make the bitch suffer. See you there…:-*_

_Oh, babe… one more thing… don't dress too sexy…._

_Too late….baby:-P_

Reading the last message Randy groaned.

By all it seemed that was going to be a tough night.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

Randy and Joe better known by his ring name Roman Reigns entered the club together to see that most of the superstars and the divas were already there.

John and Nikki were at their peak obviously taking seriously the roles of hostages of the Eve Torres's party.

"Fuck it Joe," Randy cursed, making a disgusted face, "It's even worse than I thought."

"Yep… it seems so," Roman agreed.

"Randyyyyyy, Joeeee," Nikki managed to scream above the loud music getting the attention to most of the people there. She ran towards the two men attacking them with hugs and kisses, "How great you came."

Randy still couldn't understand what exactly John saw in that woman. Not that he had something against her, but with no remorse, The Viper could declare that if The Miz was the most annoying person on the roster, Nikki Bella was without doubts the most annoying woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Randy, come on… I arranged a special VIP seating for you."

"Don't bother, Nikki. It isn't necessary. I can make it by myself."

"But Randy I reserved it especially for you," Nikki informed him as she literally dragged him to one table near the dance floor where were already sitting the two new divas, Layla, Aksana and Rosa Mendez.

"All the guys will kill to have this privilege to seat there, Randy, but I keep this for you," Nikki winked at him.

"No shit," Randy murmured sarcastically under his breath, "How did I get so lucky to have that honor?"

He cursed inwardly knowing exactly what John's girlfriend was trying to do, but the bitch didn't have any clue that all the attempts to hook him up with some of these girls would be useless after there was only one woman he wanted and unfortunately she was sitting on the table beside them. And all the women in the club although their evident hard tries to look fashion just couldn't compared to her.

Randy's blue eyes scanned the other table where AJ, Kaitlin, Natalia, Tamina and Eve were gathered, the one and only table that he wanted to be sitting.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Her heart started beating faster and her body tensed at the moment she saw him walking through the door with Roman Reigns. She was grateful she had been seating because her legs were trembling hard and felt weak. It was like something moved in her stomach and butterflies were dancing with fireworks inside her guts.

Jesus Christ, she was completely lost in her love for him… That itchy feeling in her heart when she saw him. The unbelievable urge to cuddle into his arms. The nausea and dizziness his presence caused her. She'd never thought she would experience such a strong feeling moreover with him. He filled her completely. His touch was what she'd craved and the strength she used to overpower that desire now was incredible. His hugs were always making her feel more secure.

No wonder the man was every girl's dream. He was wearing black jeans, which shaped his ass quite nicely, and a black v-neck shirt that showed off his rippling body. He was beyond the gorgeous man she had ever seen and not only she, this could be proved by the fact how almost all the girls were gawking at this god like creature man.

At the beginning of their relationship, she tried to not have any illusions thinking of the fact that Randy wouldn't take them seriously after he had just separated from his wife. However, he surprised her, as he was stable, constant, and deep inside her she felt that the sex wasn't the only thing that united them.

His eyes were staring at her, she knew this and she felt it. His looks made her feel desired and that was a powerful sensation, indeed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rosa and Layla waved at him and he nodded tersely at the annoying group of girls.

"Ladies," Nikki began with an oily smile, "I leave you in the good hands of Randy. Take care of him, right?" She winked conspiring at them.

They had to be kidding him with this shit. His inner voice berated.

He was so fucked.

He heard the soft giggles of the rookies. They were his biggest fans apparently and he wasn't stupid knowing they had a crush on him.

Rosa, Layla and Aksana were staring at him in a way most people would call inappropriate but they liked to flirt with him relentlessly and at times, their behavior crossed some limits.

As much as this whole fucking situation annoyed him, he had to behave.

He took a seat where he decided would be less dangerous between the new girls and it didn't take much time for his eyes to lead him back to where _his girl_ was seated.

Those beautiful smile and sparkling eyes. He was staring at her amazed until the moment she stood up and he was going to choke on his drink.

_What the hell?_

Her cleavage was screaming look at me.

Was she trying to kill everyone here or just him?

She was dressed indecently in his opinion.

He was trying to control himself but damned it was almost impossible after her sorry excuse for a dress had ridden up a little too high on her hips and all the men had already gotten a good look of her legs.

Did the bastards know that he was the only one allowed to look there?

He desperately needed to pull the dress down as far as it would go and to cover her breasts.

It was like she was wearing nothing at all.

What did she think? He had never seen her dress like that before. Usually backstage, she never dressed so provoke.

They would have a serious talk about that.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Natalia had made her wear this dress, she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

Backstage or in the real life, she liked wearing comfortable clothes and when the situation demanded it, she chose clothes that had at least some style.

Now she felt very uncomfortable wearing this as she didn't want to draw more attention to herself tonight but the result was all the men were staring at her hungrily. It was dangerous game to play but to see Randy squirming in his seat and throwing evil glances was so worth it.

Not that she was the kind of woman who liked playing such stupid games making her boyfriend jealous but she was dating The Viper Randy Orton. Sometimes she needed to prove to herself that she was good enough for him. It was clear that all the girls on his table would sleep with Randy in a heartbeat and couldn't blame them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Taking a chance, Randy glanced in her direction.

Her eyes were fixed on him and she was giving him a sexy smile.

_She was evil, a real demon in a fucking sin dress._

But what annoyed him more was that his penis was now alert, it was straining against his jeans.

_Fuck, the things he would do to that body._

His only option right now was not to look at the sexy ass girlfriend of his sitting a few feet away from him.

_She was going to pay him._

So, that was the moment the new diva JoJo started talking to him. He didn't know what the hell she was telling him, something about how excited she was to be there. He had to respond, it was the only way he would distract himself from the woman who was torturing him from the other table. It didn't really help but it did calm his nerves.

"I like your tattoos."

The voice of the new wwe rookie diva made him remove his gaze from where he was staring. He blinked a few times as if he didn't understand what she had just told him though these words were the same all girls were telling him and he was so tired and annoyed to hear every time.

"Thanks." He said giving her a small smile, and she looked at him sincerely glad.

"Do you have any?" He asked, as he desperately tried to concentrate on their conversation, but he kept finding his attention drifting towards the other table.

"Not yet, but I think I might get one," A slight tint of her cheeks revealed embarrassment.

"Did you decide what?"

"No, maybe you can advise me."

"It depends on why you want to do it. Before you go to the tattoo studio, you should have some kind of idea what you want. Think about what you want your tattoo to say to everyone you meet and my advice is not just getting something on a whim that you might regret later."

JoJo was staring at him in awe, "Yeah, you are right… Ugh.." She blushed, "Thanks…"

"No problem."

Like some obsession or crazy addict, his gaze was looking for to fall on the object of his desires and he just let the temptation lead him. The moment he looked at the needed direction, he knew he didn't have to do it. Because what he just saw made his blood boil with anger in his veins.

John the fucking Cena, his supposed best friend was practically drooling over _his girl_ looking her up and down, paying special attention to her cleavage with such an adoration that made Randy have the desire to punch his face.

Randy could practically feel every dirty thought that ran through Cena's head. He was obviously hitting on _her_ and Randy's throat instantly went dry. Many times John had been declared that she was his ideal woman and that she was a real diamond. Even when he was married, John had tried a few times his chances with _her_ but without any success. Randy took a sip of his drink in an attempt to ease the temper without removing his gaze from John.

"What the hell?" Randy almost said that in a high voice, seeing John touching her hair and whispering something into her ear.

Randy desperately looked around. Where was John's bitchy girlfriend now and why she didn't control his boyfriend like she always did.

Randy knew that John didn't have the slightest idea that _she _and Randy were sort of dating and if he knew that he would never think to touch his best friend's girl but that didn't console Randy much.

Maybe Randy should have thought the repercussions before he acted but he couldn't control himself anymore.

And he didn't want.

He wanted everyone to know that he had a girl and moreover all men to know that she was taken.

This madness had to stop and he had to be the one to do it.

He abruptly rose and walked over to _her_ with quick steps. He grabbed her around the waist without uttering a word and ignoring completely Cena's perplexed face. As she was about to speak her eyes recognized who was standing beside her.

Before she could make a sound, before she was even able to fully comprehend what had just happened, he said, "You have 5 minutes to say good bye to everyone. I'm waiting for you outside." With that said, he pressed his lips firmly to hers. She moaned in surprise, freezing momentary but he pulled her fully against his body and deepening the kiss.

Even those who didn't see their mouth connection, already received detailed information of what had just happened from all who were witnesses of that.

Randy walked out of the club leaving all the people staring with wide-open mouths.

Taking the chance that everybody were still shocked, she hurried to say good bye and escaped as soon as possible before someone could storm her with questions.

Having always been a bit of an independent woman and all it was ever so slightly confusing to feel so drawn to the sound of a man being jealous and telling her what to do. Well, he was not just a man… He was Randy, the man she loved but still he didn't have the rights to do what he wanted with her.

She saw him outside of the corridor with hands in his pockets having a serious expression on the face.

Not wanting to make any more scenes after it was enough what all witnessed moments ago, she bit her tongue not to yell at Randy and accusing him of his actions.

_What was gotten onto him?_

"Let's get out of here," He said seriously and nodded in the direction of the elevator. She followed him like a little lamb, and when they reached the lift, he motioned for her to enter before he followed her and pressed a button. As they got to the seventh floor, the doors opened and he exited. She followed his lead without saying a word and they moved through the corridor. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his card key. Unlocked, opened and mutely made a sign for her to enter. She stepped inside the room, which was slightly lighted by the nightstand lamp.

Before she could have time to check the surroundings, Randy caught her completely off guard as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them roughly beside her head. He was so much taller than her that he towered menacingly over her. She was a bit startled and confused but not enough to demand an explanation.

"Randy, what was that? Are you out of your mind?"

"You think I'm out of my mind, huh? What's that shit you are wearing?" He hissed, as his eyes ran all over her body.

She was staring at him in amazement, "Just don't tell me you did all this show because of some stupid dress."

Randy didn't say anything just looked at her.

She laughed nervously, "I'm so sorry, Sir… Next time I'll ask you for permission what to wear," She said sarcastically and then shook her head, "Do you realize that all are talking about that now. Tomorrow the news is going to explode in internet."

"I don't care."

"Oh, really? If I remember correctly, you didn't want to reveal our relationship in public. How come did you change your mind?"

She watched as his eyes darkened before saying, "I don't like when men think they would have a chance with you. Did you see Cena? Hell, he was going to explode in his pants just at the sight of your breasts and legs. And don't tell me I'm paranoid because God knows how many times I've heard him saying what he would do to you… and he is not the only one in the locker-room that has the hots for you and now with you looking like that you give them reasons to think you are available."

"I can't believe you are saying that. Are you trying to tell I'm a slut?"

"I'm not trying anything. That's what pisses me off. Because I know you enough to know that you are not like the others, you are not a slut you have never been and you will never be. And that makes me punch the face of any fucking bastard who would try to treat you like that or even think of that."

She listened to him and his words made her melt, "Randy, "Her voice was softer now, "Your jealousy insults me. After you know all this, you don't have to be mad anytime you hear some of the guys talking shit about me because no matter who I'm or what I'm, they will never stop. Men are what they are, you can't change the way they think. And what you did tonight makes me sad because you did it by impulse of jealousy and tomorrow you'll regret it. You didn't want to reveal us and I respected it, and now what? " The tears started form in her eyes.

"I love you…."

The first moment she wasn't sure she heard him right. She stared at him perplexed. She opened her mouth but no sound escaped. She would lie if she said she didn't long for to hear those three words coming out of his mouth. Her heart raced fanatically and she swallowed. She seemed to be holding her breath, and he could see her pulse throbbing in the visible vein of her neck.

Randy released her arms as he pushed one of his hands into her hair and cupped her face before rubbing his thumb over the bone of her cheek.

"I didn't do it for the reasons you just mentioned. And just for the record I'll never regret it. Yes, I'm jealous, possessive, and whatever you want to call me. I don't like the way men look at you, hitting on you with every chance they get. I want all to know that you are with me because I'm totally, absolutely desperately in love with you and I think it's high time world to know it."

The tears gushed of her eyes and she couldn't do anything to prevent that although she didn't want to look like some stupid girl who melted so easily, but emotions were too much to bear.

"I…." Her voice was barely a whisper, "I love you too, Randy…. Only you…"

He leaned in, his nose grazing her jaw line to her neck where he placed a gentle kiss breathing her incredible scent.

Her hand lightly touched his cheek, which she made him look at her.

Their eyes locked for a moment before he crashed his lips onto hers.

His tongue swirled against hers and he sucked and bit her lower lip. She couldn't stop herself from moaning at the first taste of his mouth.

"I've got to hear more of that," He growled into her mouth before titling her head back further to deepen the kiss and she felt his tongue teasing hers.

She realized his hand had slipped under her dress and his fingers stroking her lower back.

"Let's take the fucking thing off," His voice was rough with desire.

"I can't believe you didn't like the dress," She pretended to be offended breathing heavily.

"This dress … It's driving me mad…" Instantly his mouth was devouring hers again, sliding his warm, wet tongue in between her lips.

Pleasure ran through his blood, shooting straight to his midsection.

It was amazing the way she melted into him. His heart stumbled in his chest, thumped hard against his ribcage before it sped up, leaving him lightheaded.

She sighed because now he was licking way down the side of her throat, surely leaving hickeys in his wake. He sucked hard on her neck, adding extra stimulation to her already overworked system. His large hands moved to her breasts, pressing them together beneath her dress and grazing her nipples with his thumbs, circling as they hardened to points. His hips thrust against hers and she could feel him.

Without thinking, she pulled him close and grabbed his shirt, taking it off. Then she undid his zip and slid her hand inside remaining surprise to find he was wearing nothing under his jeans.

He was hot, pulsing and ready and her mouth went completely dry.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I was in a hurry," He explained with a smirk.

His back hit the wall before he could register they shifted positions.

His breath sped up as she took him in her hand and started to pump up and down. She looked like she would devour him. She brought her palm around the tip, spreading his sticky liquid down his shaft, squeezing his scrotum with her fingers as she felt him pulsating and tightening. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her temple. It was delicate, tender gesture that always made her shiver. She wanted him, everything about him, wanted to feel, taste and caress every part of him.

He kicked his jeans off as his member sprang out, long, hard and proud and bounced off his abdomen. She knelt down and put what she could in her mouth. She licked him from his base and to the tip and kissed his head. He let out a deep groan as she closed her warm mouth around him and sucked him until he felt his tip massaged against the back of her throat. She started working with such talented tongue and lips that the pleasure was unbearable.

He could barely think straight, his mind hazy, just so absolutely overwhelmed by her.

"Just like that, baby," He encouraged her as he caressed the back of her head as she bobbed up and down.

He was panting uncontrollably and he held her tightly, as she sucked him as hard as she could.

So, this was the feeling to be on fucking cloud nine.

He closed his eyes… at the way she adored him with every stroke and caress of her tongue. The way she touched him, the hot cavern of her mouth around him, the play of her tongue, slick, curious, yet so soft. She was the only woman he wanted and needed. She was the one he wanted to cherish and with how awfully he'd been missing her these past few days, the torturing waiting was finally over. He couldn't be happier to feel her, to have her in her knees in that dress sucking him and to know that he was the only one who had this privilege.

Fuck, how he had missed her, and not only for his cock's sake.

"Yes, baby, such a good fucking girl," He rumbled.

His deep voice was nearly unrecognizable.

She answered him by fondling his balls with one hand and stroking behind them with the other and his breathing started to become erratic and heavy.

"Don't fucking do that, babe… I'm working so hard not to explode in your mouth, and that shit isn't helping."

Seeing how she was making him lose control filled her with more confidence.

She captured his length with her eager lips, taking him as deeply as he could go in one smooth movement. Her lips were firm around his shaft, she swallowed and relaxed, letting him stretch her throat wide.

"Oh, Fuck, babe…. That's….." His breathing started to come faster as he approached his climax.

Her name stumbled from his lips, and his fingers tightened on her hair.

He warned her to pull away but she didn't. Instead, she took in his length sucking him faster and harder. His member began to twitch in her mouth and she knew he was close.

"Fuck…. Fuck… Fuck…He growled.

He couldn't finish his sentence as his thick, hot cum flew into her mouth.

She swallowed every drop, licking the tip of him with her tongue to ensure she got every bit.

She felt him smooth her hair. "God, I missed this…." He said with a deep roar as his head hit the wall.

His eyes remained closed until she stood up and her fingers tingled in his beard.

"Are you all right?" She whispered.

"I'm more than all right. I'm fucking awesome," He murmured back as he turned his head, kissing her palm.

She loved when she made him lose control because usually he was the one that wanted to control the situation.

"You drive me fucking crazy, did you know that?"

She definitely did if the predatory look on his face was any indication.

His fingers curled through her hair, caressing her scalp and she looked up into his eyes, the absolute adoration etched into his features. All of sudden he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

He cradled her face, his fingers brushing the gorgeous ridge of her cheekbone and the defined curve of her jaw. She smiled widely, the stretch of her lips so alluring that he needed to taste that temptation from her mouth. His fingers gripped her face while his tongue swirled deep, fervent around hers and she gave herself to him, relished the small whimpers from the back of her throat.

Goosebumps feathered on her skin wherever he touched her.

A loud moan escaped her mouth and she felt his hands touch one of her still covered breasts. His hands slipped under her dress and let his fingers rub and roll over her already hard nipple. He pulled the other cup down and gave that one the same treatment. She couldn't help but let out another needy whimper.

"Do you want my fingers in you, baby girl?"

Her cheeks flushed, she flicked her tongue across her bottom lip, her head bobbing in a small almost shy nod.

His hand reached down between her legs, caressing her with his fingertips through the lace of her panties.

"You are so wet. Is that just for me?"

He suckled at her neck before sticking one long finger inside. Her eyes fluttered shut as her body tried to absorb the jolt of pleasure his touch caused.

"You feel perfect…. So fucking perfect…I want you just like this hot and wet for me."

His fingers continued to gently play with her wetness slowly sinking deeper and she couldn't stop whimpering in pleasure.

"So fucking soft…. So fucking delicious…"

Her heart skipped erratically and her throat went dry, speechless from the two fingers he had just pushed inside. He curved his hand causing the fingers to hit just the right spot.

She pressed her forehead to his, closed her eyes and anchored her hand into his short cut hair. Her legs were going to give out at any moment as she felt the ball of fire building inside her core.

He rubbed her clit and could feel her body tightening getting ready to explode.

"Oh, no, you don't sweetheart, not yet." He pulled out his fingers and his hands quickly went to her hips, "Now about this terrible, offending dress," He lifted it up, and literally ripped it off her body.

"Randy," She opened her mouth to protest but it was already too late.

"This way I'm sure you'll never ever wear this shit again."

He dragged them up to the bed until her head rested on the pillows.

"I want to taste you. Everywhere," His voice was soft but deep in her ear as he nuzzled her hair, "I see you wear my favorite underwear. What a good girl." He noticed her black and red lace lingerie as he tugged at the front of her panties and slid them down her hips and past her thighs. Once they were past her toes, he threw them somewhere the floor," You won't be needing those for the rest of the night, gorgeous."

While he enjoyed the fully exposed sight of her, her skin flushed.

The thing he loved about her and that always intrigued him was her incredible talent to flip flop between a sex kitten that could devour him, taking the initiative to suck his cock to a tiny shy girl who was blushing anytime he said something dirty.

He took her breasts together, dragging his tongue lazily across each nipple.

"Beautiful," He sighed, nuzzling her breasts with his nose. They were firm and felt as if they were pulsing with desire and the feeling only increased as he squeezed and fondled them. When he started licking her nipple in slow broad strokes, she practically gushed.

"You have been teasing me for all this time tonight at the damn party, and now that I finally have you, I want to enjoy you…" He said hoarsely and she felt his dog tags dangle against her chest.

He adored her body. Her breasts – damn it, they filled his hands to overflowing.

How could she look so perfect. Under his tongue and mouth, her nipples were hard and stiff. He bit down gently and a shot of pleasure roared into her bloodstream.

He trailed kisses along her breasts and stomach as all the while he stroked her, using his talented hands to make her arch and squirm. Soft moans escaped her mouth as he took advantage of each sensitive spot, his tongue made lazy circles around her belly button, dipping into it every now and then, tasting her sweet flesh as he continued down her body. He softly nipped down the sides of her body.

He hadn't even reached her core and she was already panting heavily. She writhed underneath him, her hips twitching, fingers clenched tightly into the flesh of his shoulders.

"Spread your legs for me, babe. I need to see how beautiful you are," He slipped both of his hands beneath her ass and used them to position her hips toward his mouth, "I want every piece of your sweet body, babe, I want all of it," He was humming to himself eying her pose before him hungrily, "It's mine."

His finger trailed down her slit making her breath catch in her throat. At the touch of his beard against her thighs, she gasped. Her skin was heated, vibrant, it felt like she was brimming with passion.

Her breath came in ragged pants as she murmured, "Oh, God!"

"God will not help you," He informed her with a smirk.

She hissed in response, a trail of goose bumps erupting on her skin.

Before she could process it, he burrowed his head between her legs. As she whimpered helplessly, her hips rose and fell in accordance with his tongue, intensifying the pressure. He spread her even further so he could have better access to every inch of her. A mixture of embarrassment and lust flushed down over her body.

He spread her legs wider, and then gripped one breast tightly. He used his other hand to tease her clit as his tongue traveled down to plunge deeply into her entrance.

"Fuck, I love the way you taste."

She wanted to scream and grabbed the pillow to hide her face but he immediately frowned.

"I need to see your beautiful face when you come. Take the damn thing out off your face, baby."

She moved the pillow away and bit her lips to prevent the scream that was about to come out.

When she started to tremble he could tell she was getting close and with just a little more he would make her come.

"That's it, babe. My girl…"

The pleasure was too much, too intense for one person to endure.

She was completely at his mercy.

With a trembling hand, she caressed his short cut hair.

"Come for me, baby girl. I need it so fucking badly."

Her walls rolled with seemingly endless waves. Her mouth opened for a silent scream before she exploded like a volcano, all she could give from herself and all for him.

She couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't fucking control her body and she could barely breathe. She moaned his name and grabbed the sheet as she came so hard her vision blurred. Her body was completely boneless from head to toe. Her legs were shaking and her arms quivered like a leaf. He gathered the wetness in his palm spreading it around her center.

"That was…. Amazing," She said unable to open her eyes.

He moved to her and kissed her closed eyes.

"Look at me," He ordered.

She felt like exhausted but managed to do as he asked.

His eyes were flashing and his facial hair was glistening.

"I'm so fucking hard again and so ready to come again but this time inside your little sweet pussy."

She flushed, hiding her face in his neck.

"I want to feel you around my cock. Do you want me inside, babe?"

She just moaned unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes," She whispered, barely able to speak for the heat roaring through her.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you inside me."

"Fucking right you do," He growled and gently tugged at her lower lip with his teeth before grabbing her and pulling them to the edge of the bed. As she caught her breath, he maneuvered her as if she was a rag doll and bent her over the bed. He twitched with need seeing her like that, swallowed hard and tried to focus to slow down the urgency that was boiling inside him.

His skin was fevered, his body was screaming and his arousal was painfully ready for her.

She felt him so hard and huge again pressing between her legs.

"Just relax," He whispered into her ear, before cupping her ass with one hand and using the other on her hip to guide her to the tip of his arousal.

He had a little more than the head inside when one leg nudged between her and then kicked them apart opening her wider.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she felt the thick head slowly finding his way inside her.

"I want to hear you, babe. I want to hear how I make you feel. Tell me how it feels when I'm taking you from behind."

"It's great….."

He intertwined their fingers holding her steady. Very slowly, he withdrew each of his several long inches one by one. He held his breath as he waited a minute for her body to adjust to his size. And then he slammed into her, pounding her swiftly into the mattress.

He leaned forward to drop a wet kiss on her back.

His arousal felt like it was going thicker and harder with each stroke. Without warning, he slid one of his hands to her breasts.

"God, these fucking perfect tits…All mine…" He growled.

He started teasing her nipples, making her moan, badly needing to feel the dual sensations.

He changed a little the angle and now his hardness was rubbing up against a delicious spot inside her.

Reaching one hand under her, he renewed his attack on her clit.

"So fucking tight… so hot…" Dirty words came spewing from his mouth that made her blush, "I can't even tell you how many times I've stroked myself the last week, imagining being inside you like this."

"Christ, Randy…"

He thrust into her slowly and gently… way to gently….teasingly, not enough…

He increased a bit his pace along with the force of his thrusts, entering her again and again every time going deeper than before. She realized her hips were rocking slightly seeking the tempo she desperately needed, she wanted him to go harder and faster but she was too shy to ask and obviously he had decided to torture her more and more.

"Randy…"

"Yes, baby…"

"Please…. " She begged in a gasped whisper, her breathing already short and ragged.

"Please what?"

"Don't tease me…"

"Do I do that?"

"Yeah…."

"What do you want?"

"Faster."

"How faster?"

"Very…."

He almost lost it, right then and there, overcome with the fire burning in her voice, the intensity of her need for him.

Only for him.

It was overwhelming, more than he ever could have imagined.

"Did you tell please?"

"Please... Randy…..faster….."

"Anything for you, gorgeous," He smirked and then whispered with his deep sexy voice, "There is no gentle lovin' tonight, baby. This will be raw wild sex and I'm gonna fuck you so hard and nice that you'll remember who did it to you for the rest of your life."

A broken groan escaped her lips.

"Do you want that, baby?"

"Yes, please…"

He slammed into her, claiming the depths of her core, before renewing his speed going as hard and fast as he dared on her body.

He never was so rough with her and he hoped she wouldn't be too sore later but the passion he felt couldn't be controlled anymore.

"Does this feel good, baby? Tell me."

Her lips were opened, her breaths stammered from her lungs, rapidly raising and sinking her chest.

"Yes, oh, don't make me talk please...I can't ..."

"Fuck it, babe. Where do you want me to come?"

"Inside…"

It was all the encouragement he needed as he continued his hard and fast rhythm in her body.

His mouth trailed over her skin and anywhere he could reach her.

The only sound in the room was their ragged panting as they struggled to breathe normally.

His hands turned her head so that her mouth was next to his ear, "I want to hear you…"

"Randy, don't stop, please… it's so good."

She shuddered as butterflies filled her stomach and goosebumps broke out on her skin. She was close, he felt it in the way her inner muscles tightened around him, squeezing hot and wet so breathtakingly amazing.

Not sure how much more he could take, he reveled in the agony of keeping himself just on the edge as her pleasure became his sole focus transcending his own immediate need.

"Holly fucking shit, "A loud groan escaped his mouth, his blood rushing in his ears as her inner muscles fluttered, squeezed and embraced him in a tight grip. He couldn't keep up- the sensations were too great.

God, it was a tight fit, it was perfect. She felt like a small glove around him, tight and hot.

She exploded, her climax shot through her like a lightning bolt around him and he couldn't help but shout her name at the feeling.

"Jesus Christ, Randy….." She moaned loud, as he rammed so hard into her that she saw stars.

Unable to prolong it, his seed squirted over and over as he came, his legs shaking underneath him at the force of it and his world dissolving into a bright light of perfection. He buried his head in the back of her head, grunting with each wave, each time he spilled more of his come inside her.

He collapsed on her back completely spent. With his weight on her body, she was finding it hard to breath.

"Wow… Ran…. What was that?" She still sounded breathless.

"What'd you expect?" He brushed his lips over her pulse point, "You've been teasing me all night." He said, proud of himself for even being able to speak at that moment.

"I was teasing you? I'm sorry but it was you who was sitting between all these girls that were ready to devour you."

"You are the only that drives me crazy."

"Really?"

"Do you need any more proof?" He asked as he noticed the insecure note in her voice.

She bit her bottom lip and then shook her head, "Nah. I think you were pretty obvious."

For a moment, they were silent except for their ragged gasps and the sounds of their heartbeats thudding in their ears.

"Randy…"

"Yes, baby…"

"Can you move, please?"

"Fuck… sorry , babe," He rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

She curled her fingers into the short cut hair at the back of his head, caressing tenderly.

He nudged his nose to her hair, "Mmmm your hair smells so fucking good."

She smiled as she cuddled even more into the warmth of his body.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Right there…. at least for the last six years."

"I must have been really blind."

"No, you were just married…."

"Right, and you never paid attention at the married guys."

"Yep, I have some high morals."

"The things you did tonight, makes me doubt that."

"You are the one to blame, Orton."

He chuckled and then let out a deep breath, "Now we need to talk about something…"

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later," He smirked as he buried his face a little further into the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"Teaser."

"Eve?"

"Yes, Randy…"

"I love you…"

Eve curved one palm around his jaw, her thumb gingerly pressed to his cheekbone while she stared into his eyes for a long moment, seemingly looking right inside him, "I love you too."

He kissed her.

It was a sweet passionate kiss that expressed their true feelings for one another.

A few moments later, Eve started to drift off to sleep and her thoughts went back to the night when their story began… the night, which was her last one in wwe… that marked the beginning of something truly incredible…


	2. Author's note

**A/N** _If you liked this story , please check- "Every end has a new beginning"- the story is a prequel to this one_


End file.
